


Oh So Bad Dear

by stars28



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, another challenge, oh dear god, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Challange Prompt: Nori/Elf, that's not an elf maiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh So Bad Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Still blaming my friends...

_"That's not an elf maiden."_

Nori knew it wasn't an elf maiden, but apperently their youngest Durin Prince did not. He didn't pity him as everyone laughed. However, Nori's eyes were drawn to the elf in question.

For an elf, he was quite good-looking, although Nori couldn't overlook the lack of beard.

He saw the elf looking at him, and Nori winked, smirking.

* * *

Later on that same night, Nori couldn't sleep, so he got up and went for a wander. He slipped out of their makeshift camp silently on bare feet, the last thing he needed was for Dwalin to wake up and start yelling at him. Not that a yelling match with the resident guard of Thorin Oakenshield was a bad thing, quite the opposite actually, they tended to be entertaining, perfect for a dreary day, he just didn't want to wake the entire Company in the middle of the night.

He didn't want to wake them because - as much as he loathed to admit it - they clearly needed the rest, Fili, Kili and Ori especially. But he'd never admit to thinking that, not even under pain of death. Anyway, running on next to no sleep for days at a time was relatively normal for Nori, it wouldn't do to fall asleep when he was escaping guards.

Nori walked through the stone arch and wandered aimlessly towards the end of the corridor. In the back of his mind, he was keeping a close eye on where he was going. It was an ingrained habit from being on the run from guards so much.

"Hello."

He turned around, branishing one of his many knives, and lowered it. It was the elf from earlier on.

"Hello," He said, cautiously, "Who are you?"

"I am Lindir," The elf replied, bowing slightly, "I saw you admiring me at dinner."

"Not admiring exactly Lindir..." Nori said, "More just...looking."

"Which is the same thing really."

"Huh. Ok then." He said, leaning against the stone wall, his eyes dragging down the elf's body.

"Care to continue looking?" Lindir said, winking and walking towards Nori.

Nori stared up and blinked as the elf bent slightly and brushed their lips together. He was shocked, but he also kind of liked it. Nori pushed his lips into Lindir's, and was pleasently pleased at the quiet moan he let out. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and lightly traced along Lindir's lips, which slip open, allowing Nori's tongue to gently explore the inside.

The elf - _Lindir,_ Nori reminded himself - pulled away and asked, "Want to take this somewher less... exposed?"

He nodded and followed the elf down the corridor.

* * *

Nori was walking next to Dwalin. He was kind of surprised that the guard was with him and not Thorin. But, he guessed, wonders never ceased to happen.

"Where did you go last night?" The tattooed dwarf asked, breaking the otherwise silent walking they had been doing.

"Hm?"

"Where did you disappear off to last night?" Dwalin repeated.

"Oh. I just went for a wander."

"Yes? And what did you steal?"

"Steal? Whatever gave you that idea?" Nori said, risking a glance at the dwarf next to him.

"C'mon on Nori, I've been chasing you around for years. What did you steal?"

"I may have took a few candlesticks."

"Candlesticks? But you would have had to be in a room in order to... Oh. That scum who was looking at you during dinner?"

_Lindir._

"Yeah," Nori smirked, "That one."


End file.
